Tyler Michaels
Tyler Michaels is a Firestarter, a rare magical being capable of creating and manipulating fire. During his childhood, which he mostly spent in foster care, he became friends with the Charmed Ones. Piper eventually helped him bind his powers at the age of eleven, only for them to return stronger than ever at seventeen. Due to being a Firestarter, Tyler is highly coveted by evil for his powers. When his powers returned and after he was saved from demons, Tyler moved in with Paige and Henry, who became his official foster parents. History Early Life Not much is known about Tyler's early childhood, though he ended up in foster care. Shortly before his powers would manifest, he was taken in by two demonic bounty hunters, who wanted to bring him to the demon Ludlow for their bounty. Ludlow was in charge of a demonic academy, who would train Tyler to become a bodyguard to the Source of All Evil, a common fate for firestarters. However, when his powers manifested, Tyler ran away, afraid that he might hurt someone. Meeting the Charmed Ones Tyler was eventually found on the street and brought to social services. There, Paige Matthews, noticed him starting a fire with his magic and brought him to manor. During this time, he grew close to Piper. Once his demonic foster parents showed up, Tyler vanquished them by using his powers. Though he initially felt guilty, Piper assured him he did a good thing. Piper showed Tyler the entry about Firestarters in the Book of Shadows, learning that he was in fact a coveted, rare magical being. The Academy In order to vanquish Ludlow, Piper and Leo orbed to the academy and pretended to be bounty hunters. However, Tyler jumped the orb and joined them. Ludlow used his powers to freeze Tyler and sent Piper and Leo away. The Charmed Ones later returned and vanquished Ludlow with a haiku. Leo then healed Tyler and took him back to the manor, where he decided to bind his powers. Paige took Tyler back to social services and found him a nice adoptive family, the Michaels. Chosen At the age of seventeen, Tyler's powers suddenly returned, making him a target for demons once more. It was also revealed that the Michaels had send him back to foster care once they became pregnant with their own child, and that Tyler had been living in foster homes ever since. When he accidentally started a fire in his current home, Tyler ran away while being chased by demons. The Elders contacted Paige to find him and the Chosen to vanquish the power broker known as Arcon. Tyler wound up staying the night at a homeless shelter, where he was eventually found by Paige and the Chosen. Tyler revealed he was angry at Paige and her sisters for abandoning him, but before they could talk about it, Arcon and his demons showed up. Arcon used his powers to nearly freeze Paige to death and kidnapped Tyler. He then planned to auction him off to the highest bidder, but ended up making a deal with Klea, an agent for the Brotherhood. Before the deal was completed, Tyler was saved by the Chosen, who vanquished Arcon. Back home, Paige and Henry revealed they wanted Tyler to move in with them as their foster kid, which Tyler accepted. He then realized that he had been too hard on Paige and her sisters, and forgave them. A few weeks later, Tyler went to the movies with Billie and the others and was later called upon to help fight of the Wendigos, as they feared fire. City of Darkness After San Francisco was moved outside of space and time, Tyler initially headed to the manor with Henry Mitchell, but ran away to join the Chosen in their fight against the Brotherhood. Several people noticed that he had physically matured over the last few months and had become quite tall and muscular. Along with Billie and Hope, he set out to vanquish the vampires and proved quite useful due to his fire power. The queen developed an interest in Tyler. After the Chosen were captured in P3, he and the others were brought back to the vampires. The queen ordered her minions to take him to her chambers. However, he was quickly saved by Billie and the others. Tyler was outraged by Mikelle's death and wanted to kill Klea. After she was vanquished by Billie, the city was freed and Paige arrived just in time to heal her. She then took Tyler back to her family. House Party Tyler and Paige went to the party organized by the Chosen to inaugurate their new home. When they were assaulted by Valefar, Paige wanted to bring Tyler to safety, though the demon trapped everyone in the house. When Paige was trapped by Valefar, Tyler panicked, but he later managed to help Duncan prevent Billie from being captured. He then distracted Valefar with fire so Billie could eliminate him. When everyone was released from the void, Paige and Tyler returned home. We Have History Tyler won a scholarship for Berkeley and he and Paige went to the open day. There they met Billie, who was looking for Darcy. Tyler and Paige went to listen to the mayor's speech, though when she didn't show up, they went looking for Billie as they knew about the mayor's hatred for magic. When he learned that Darcy had been possessed, Tyler decided to help Billie, and Brandon teleported them to the Cauldron. Tyler helped to hold back the poltergeist with his flames, giving the Witch Doctors time to exorcise it. War of Wizards When the wizard Ambrose released a deadly virus for all magical beings, except the magicians, the Halliwell and Tyler family took refuge in the school of magic, which had been made a safe area by the Elders. However, Tayler and Hope decided to help the Chosen in their struggle. The group gathered at the house of the chosen , where they were joined by Violet and Ramsey who had decided to take their side. Unfortunately Bryant and Harper attacked them and the first destroyed the house with his powers, so the group had to take refuge in Duncan's old house. Ramsey revealed that he had created a cure for the virus, and since one of the necessary ingredients was the blood of an undead, the group decided to use the blood of Taylor, a friend of Billie who became the queen of vampires. The demon Nomed their temporary ally located her in New York, so Tyler, Billie and Hope went there. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. As a boy, he had trouble controlling his power, though it was strong enough to vanquish two demonic bounty hunters with ease. After his powers were temporarily bound, they returned even stronger in his late teens. With practice, he became able to project large streams and even walls of fire. Notes and Trivia *Both the Elders and demons mark him as one of the most powerful firestarters ever, noting that his powers rivaled those of Christy Jenkins. Gallery Alexander-Ludwig-tyler1.jpg Alexander-ludwig-tyler2.jpg Alexander-ludwig-tyler3.jpg Alexander-ludwig-tyler4.jpg Appearances *Charmed Season 4, episode "Lost and Bound" *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Innocents Category:Magical Beings